


powerful with a little bit of tender

by gaypurgatory



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, She's really desperate to do it and wants to love it, Somewhere in season 2 I suppose!, Waverly's first time eating Nicole out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypurgatory/pseuds/gaypurgatory
Summary: The first time Nicole made love to Waverly was perfect. A new problem revealed itself in the days following their first time. Waverly Earp could not stop thinking about the way Nicole’s beautiful face looked between her legs. The new problem? Waverly Earp was absolutely dying… gasping… to get between Nicole’s legs.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 9
Kudos: 314





	powerful with a little bit of tender

The first time Nicole made love to Waverly was perfect. Nicole was soft in the same breath she was hard. She was equal parts gentle and rough. Nicole knew when to go slow and when to speed her motions up. Everything replayed in Waverly’s mind over and over. She wouldn’t change a single thing about the first time they made love. 

A new problem revealed itself in the days following their first time. Waverly Earp could not stop thinking about the way Nicole’s beautiful face looked between her legs. She couldn’t shake the image of those soft lips slick with all of the evidence of just how good Nicole was at taking care of her in _every. single. way._

The problem that arose wasn’t that she couldn’t wait to get Nicole between her legs again, though. No. Waverly Earp was absolutely dying… _gasping…_ to get between Nicole’s… Something unlocked within her at the sight of Nicole’s face dripping paired with the low sounds Nicole made as _she_ pleasured Waverly with her mouth. Waverly needed to feel that. Waverly needed to turn her in-charge, dominant girlfriend into a whimpering, moaning mess just like Nicole had done to her. 

_You probably won’t be any good at it,_ she told herself. A softer inner voice followed her doubts with reassurances. _Nicole won’t care. She’ll be kind and gentle. She’ll tell you what to do._

Waverly chewed on her bottom lip at the thought. Being told what to do sounded sexy, too. No matter what doubts kept flooding Waverly’s mind, she was always brought right back to square one--the overwhelming desire to eat Nicole out for as long as the other woman could possibly stand it. 

_What about the taste?_ Waverly asked herself again. That question was shaken away almost as soon as it was asked. She knew that she would love it. If Nicole’s reaction to her was any indication, it was going to be addictive. _God, I hope so._

It was ridiculous to be this nervous. Nicole would never make her feel anything other than perfect. _How do I just ask Nicole if I can eat her out for hours? When I don’t know what I’m doing?_

Waverly shook her head and looked down at her phone in her lap. Nicole was at work for about another hour. The wait would be gruelling. After days of thinking about it, Waverly was ready to combust. Fears and insecurities be damned. Tonight, Waverly Earp was going to eat Nicole Haught’s pussy like it had never been eaten before. 

She typed out a message to Nicole and hit send before she could stop herself.

**Waves:** _I’ll meet you at your place tonight._

The reply was almost instant. 

**Nicole:** _Okay, baby. Can’t wait. Key’s in the same place. Do you want me to grab dinner on the way?_

Waverly smirked as she tapped out her next response. 

**Waves:** _No, baby. I am reallllly hungry, but I’ll make us something later. Don’t worry._

**Nicole:** _Whatever you say, beautiful. Be home as soon as I can._

* * *

“Waves? Baby, where are you?” Nicole called out as she walked into her living room and noticed only Calamity Jane lounging in her bed. The officer bent down to scratch between the old cat’s ears. “CJ, where’s Waves, huh?” 

_Dinner,_ Nicole thought. She didn’t smell anything when she came in, though. She had passed right by the kitchen, but maybe she just hadn’t noticed her girlfriend. As unlikely as that seemed, Nicole made her way back to the kitchen and found it spotless. No food. No dirty dishes. _Huh._

“I thought she was hungry,” Nicole murmured to herself, crinkling her eyebrows. She stripped her work jacket off and hung it near the door before heading up her stairs. 

Waverly was definitely in here somewhere. Her red Jeep was outside with frost already accumulating on the windows. 

“Waves?” Nicole repeated as she reached the top of the stairs. 

“I’m in your room, baby!” Waverly replied sweetly. 

The moment Nicole turned the knob to her room and caught the first glimpse of Waverly, she stopped in her tracks. Her jaw went slack and her mouth fell open. “Oh, wow,” she breathed. 

Waverly grinned from her place in the middle of the bed. The comforter sat in a crumpled pile at the bottom of the bed. Up until moments ago, Waverly had huddled under it for warmth. As sexy as it was for her to be lying here in her matching set of pink, silky undergarments, it didn’t stop her perpetual coldness. 

That wouldn’t be a problem soon, blanket or no blanket. 

“Hey, baby… Good day at work?” Waverly asked innocently, climbing up on all fours and crawling to the edge of the bed. She remained there for a moment before she forced herself to her feet and walked up to her girlfriend. 

On her bare feet, she was so much shorter than her girlfriend, still wearing her work boots that added a couple inches to her already towering height. 

“I--Hmm?” Nicole asked, still dumbstruck at finding her girlfriend in nothing but her underwear in her bed. 

“Work?” Waverly echoed herself, wearing a shy smile. 

“Work… Right… Um, it was-- Work. Baby…” Nicole gasped out the last word, reaching out for Waverly’s bare hips and pulling her in flush against her body. She dug her fingertips firmly into taut flesh, pulling a soft sound from the shorter woman. “You look-- gorgeous. So damn sexy…” 

“I’m glad you think so,” Waverly said. Her hands found the buttons of Nicole’s uniform and started to undo them. Before she could get too far, Nicole brought one of her hands up to Waverly’s face and pulled her in for a deep kiss. 

Waverly whimpered against those perfect lips and pushed herself up on her tiptoes to return the kiss more passionately. Strong arms circled her waist an instant later and she felt herself being lifted off her place on the floor. Her arms went instinctively around Nicole’s neck in the same moment her legs wrapped around Nicole’s abdomen, settling against those hips. 

The shock broke their kiss. Waverly gazed down at her smug girlfriend, looking too pleased with herself. 

“I could get used to coming home to _this,”_ Nicole rasped, voice rugged and low. 

“Maybe you should,” Waverly teased. “But m-maybe you should put me down and let me take your clothes off. “

“I can take care of you with my clothes on. No need to waste time.” To punctuate her statements, Nicole started kissing Waverly again with a renewed amount of desire being conveyed with every swipe of her tongue inside of Waverly’s mouth. 

Kissing Nicole like this almost made Waverly forget her plan entirely. She fell back against the bed hard with Nicole hovering above her. Waverly sucked in a sharp breath through her mouth as Nicole’s lips trailed away from hers. Nicole kissed over her cheek sweetly before moving down to her neck. Waverly’s fingers twined through short, red hair, desperate to feel her girlfriend work magic against her skin. Her green eyes rolled back in her head and all she could feel was Nicole’s tongue working over the straining muscles of her neck. 

All at once, it rushed back to her. 

“No, wait--” Waverly moaned. 

Nicole stopped immediately and pulled back to look down at Waverly with concern and love shining in those beautiful, brown puppy dog eyes. “What? Did I do something wrong?” 

Confused, Waverly blanched at the question. “What?” It only took one second before her brain connected the dots. “Oh! No! No, not at all! I just…” Waverly’s cheeks reddened. The blush spread to her neck, the heat settling behind her ears. “I kind of wanted to… try something. If that’s okay and um, it requires you in a lot less clothing.” 

Nicole visibly sagged, calmed by the fact that she hadn’t done anything to make her sweet, perfect girlfriend uncomfortable. Waverly noticed and softened. Some of her fear had resurfaced during the waiting, but Nicole’s reaction reminded her who she was with. Nicole Haught would never make her feel bad, not like this, not like anything. Waverly knew that without a shadow of a doubt every time she was safe in those arms. 

“Me in a lot less clothing?” Nicole asked, raising an eyebrow. “What do you want to try?” 

“Let me get you naked first…” Waverly requested breathlessly. 

“Okay, baby,” Nicole responded sweetly before rising to her full height beside the bed. She drew Waverly’s hands into her own and helped the girl sit up on the edge of the bed. Nicole bent to place a soft kiss to the knuckles of each of Waverly’s hands before placing them against her work shirt once more. 

Waverly’s body warmed from head to toe as her fingers began to make quick work of the buttons, finishing the job she’d already started. Nicole helped by pulling the shirt out of her pants and shrugging it off of her shoulders. One garment gone. Nicole paused, watching Waverly closely. The younger woman’s hands moved to the belt around her hips, getting it loose with an impressive swiftness. 

Nicole stepped in next to save them from a little bit of awkwardness. She crouched to pull the tied laces free on her boots and snatch them off of her feet. Both boots landed with a dull thud one after the other, somewhere in her room. She would worry about that in the morning. 

With those out of the way, Nicole returned to her standing position and smiled down at her girlfriend again. Her hands cupped the sides of Waverly’s face, thumbs smoothing over soft skin. With a nod, she encouraged Waverly to keep going. 

Waverly’s fingers unbuttoned the pants and struggled to push them over Nicole’s perfect hips and the curve of her backside. It was absolutely sinful how good Nicole’s ass looked in any pants she wore. No matter what, it was sweet torture for Waverly to linger behind her girlfriend. Her eyes always fell to that full part of Nicole’s body without fail. 

Nicole stepped out of the pants and kicked her socks off with the same movements, leaving her in her boxer briefs, her black a-shirt, and her sports bra underneath. 

Trembling hands found the hem of that black a-shirt and started pushing it up. Nicole completed that job and grabbed Waverly’s shaky hands. 

“Hey,” she beckoned quietly. Strong, steady hands attempted to anchor the nervous woman on her bed. “Whatever it is… You don’t have to be nervous. It’s okay that you are, though. But, I want you to be sure. I don’t want you to push yourself to doing something you think I want.” 

Waverly felt her body resolve. Her trembling all but stopped when she looked into genuine, caring eyes. “It’s not something… I think _you_ want. It’s something _I_ want really badly, but I’m-- scared I might be bad at it.” 

“Do you want to tell me what it is yet?” Nicole asked without pressure. 

The brunette considered answering for a moment, but said nothing. She pushed Nicole back slightly so that she could stand again. In the next few moments, she stripped Nicole of the last two offending garments and let Nicole do the same to her. 

“Lay down?” Waverly requested. 

Nicole obliged the request wordlessly. Waverly climbed onto the bed and crawled towards where Nicole was lying on her back. Carefully, she straddled Nicole’s hips and leaned down so that their bodies were pressed against one another fully. The peace of being naked with Nicole wasn’t one she had expected, but it hadn’t surprised her one bit. This felt right and it felt safe. “Just kiss me for a little while,” Waverly implored. 

Nicole nodded and obliged the requestly, wordlessly again. No matter how wet she became or how the ache in her muscles worsened, Nicole let Waverly set the pace. She would let Waverly do anything, forever. Making sure Waverly was fulfilled in every single way was going to be her top priority for as long as Waverly would have her. Every day, Nicole hoped beyond hope that it would turn into forever. 

So, they kissed. They kissed until Waverly felt dizzy from having her eyes closed for so long and moving her mouth against Nicole’s in every single way the woman ever showed her she loved. She had the taste of Nicole memorized weeks ago, but she still tasted just as sweet. Waverly pulled back and looked down at Nicole, her long wavy hair cascading over one shoulder. 

“I want…” She swallowed the knot in her throat and chewed on the skin of the inside of her lip. “I want to eat you out,” she finally admitted aloud. 

Nicole’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and a guttural sound got trapped in the base of her throat. She hadn’t lent much thought to _what_ Waverly wanted so badly, but that hadn’t occurred to her in any of the ideas her mind quickly cycled through. _I’m scared I might be bad at it._ The words played over in her mind again. 

“Baby,” Nicole cooed gently. She smoothed her hands over Waverly’s muscular back with a soft touch. “You’re _so_ not gonna be bad at that. But, I can talk you through it, if you want me to.” 

Waverly’s cheeks flushed a deep red again. All she could do was nod. 

“First, put your hair up,” Nicole tells her softly. “You obviously don’t have to, but with how long your hair is… It’ll probably get on your nerves really fast.” 

Waverly smiled softly and sat up, not moving from her place on top of Nicole. She’d thought of that, actually, but there was still something so sweet about Nicole telling her such a small detail. Nicole really would walk her through every single step if she needed her to. She used the hair tie on her wrist and put her hair up in a ponytail. 

“God, you’re pretty,” Nicole breathed. Nicole’s hands rested on Waverly’s hips, squeezing gently as she spoke. She shook her head, clearing her Waverly-induced fog a moment later. “Just… Do what feels right. You know what you like. Start there. Breathe through your mouth when you can. Not your nose. But eventually… You might have to breathe through your nose. Just… Don’t think too much about it, baby. C’mere…” 

Waverly fell into Nicole’s outreached hands and into another series of kisses. With the intent clear now, Waverly couldn’t possibly wait any longer. Her kisses moved to Nicole’s neck, light nips and soothing licks on each side. Nicole’s hand on the back of her neck spurred her on and calmed the nerves at the same time. 

Nicole had never made the sounds expelling from her lips with Waverly before. Usually, her moans were low in a way that made Waverly know she was in control. This time, Nicole’s voice pitched slightly and the sounds were more winded. Waverly was already addicted and she hadn’t even gotten her first lick where she was certain Nicole wanted her most. 

The memories of Nicole flashed through her mind again. Before Nicole settled between _her_ legs, the redhead gave delicate attention to every single inch of Waverly’s upper body. Waverly would return the favor. 

Her lips swept slowly down the middle of Nicole’s chest, pausing between her breasts to bite gently at the skin there. 

“Fuck, Waves!” Nicole hissed, tightening her grip at the back of Waverly’s neck. 

Waverly was unable to stop a little giggle and Nicole returned it with a soft chuckle. “You’re gonna drive me fucking crazy, baby,” Nicole continued. 

“That’s kind of the point, isn’t it?” Waverly asked, more sure of herself. Her lips pressed softly to the same spot her teeth had just reddened. 

“Yeah, mmm yeah, baby, I guess it is.” Nicole brought her free hand up behind her head to prop herself up to get a better look at Waverly.

Slowly… So… Slowly… Waverly moved her mouth over to an already hardened nipple and sucked it into her mouth. Her teeth closed softly around it, holding it in place as her tongue swirled around it. 

“Just like that, baby,” Nicole encouraged. “Fuck!” 

Every word did what Nicole intended. Waverly’s confidence slowly approached the level of sheer desire that had been stirring within her for days. Waverly repeated the motions of her mouth on the other nipple. Nicole encouraged her with more sounds and words. Every single word acted as a reminder for Waverly that Nicole was right there with her. No matter what, Nicole was _right there._

Waverly barely pulled back again. Her mouth still rested against Nicole’s perfect skin. She looked up to find darkened eyes staring back at her. She almost couldn’t see that delicious brown color to them anymore. Nicole nodded again. _I’m here._

“C-can I?” Waverly asked, words getting caught in her throat. 

_“Please,”_ Nicole begged. 

Waverly didn’t want to deny Nicole anything, least of all when they were so open and vulnerable with one another like this. Slowly, she moved herself so that Nicole could spread her legs and she could move to her knees between them. 

On her knees, she leaned down and continued to kiss a path from Nicole’s ribs to her hips. She peered up again when her lips pressed into the skin just below Nicole’s belly... Just above Nicole’s pussy. Nicole pushed her hips into the sensation without meaning to.

“Shit!” Nicole rasped almost inaudibly. All of the anticipation left the older woman feeling like she was vibrating. She hoped that she didn’t seem so eager Waverly felt any pressure. From the wanton expression on Waverly’s face, Nicole reasoned that Waverly was just as eager--if not more--than she was. 

Waverly sat up once more and looked down at the apex of Nicole’s thighs, losing her breath when she saw how soaked the other woman already was. A soft whimper escaped her. “Nicole, baby… God, you’re wet,” Waverly whined. 

“Y-you don’t have t-to if it’s t-too much,” Nicole stammered. 

“Are you kidding?” Waverly asked. Her hands reached for Nicole’s thighs and pushed them open more, giving her a better view and better access for the _one fucking thing_ she hadn’t stopped thinking about. “Makes me want you more…” Waverly admitted. 

Waverly moved so that her ass was raised, the front of her body arching down into the bed. Her arms slid under those thick, muscular thighs so that her hands could rest against protruding hip bones. The next moment would make or break Waverly. God, she wanted to love it as much as she thought she would. _Please let me love doing this. Please,_ she begged whoever the hell would listen to her inner thoughts. 

She opened her mouth and flattened her tongue completely against the soaked heat of Nicole’s pussy. The tip of her tongue delved inside of Nicole’s entrance for one brief moment before she dragged her head up. She felt her tongue flick over Nicole’s clit and Nicole jerked her hips in sync with that motion. 

“Waverly!” Nicole gasped. Waverly pulled back just in time to see Nicole’s head push back into the pillow under her and her back arch slightly off the bed. Her hand was in place on the top of Waverly’s head, resting in order to feel the movements but not force any. 

The taste of Nicole on her tongue was indescribable. There was a sweetness, a slight tanginess, but the taste was minimal. Waverly loved every bit of it either way. The way it felt to slide her tongue through immense wetness and draw that kind of reaction from Nicole _was_ addictive. 

“Fuck,” Waverly whispered, mostly to herself. 

Nicole’s eyes were on her a moment later. The tall woman squirmed in anticipation for Waverly to keep going… or to do something else. Just as she was about to open her mouth and ask if Waverly needed to stop, Waverly leaned back in with much more deliberation. 

Waverly let her tongue push further into Nicole’s entrance, gathering more wetness on her tongue before dragging it up to push more firmly against Nicole’s clit. Her pace was slow at first, licking up and down a few times before switching to side to side. She remembered what Nicole said. _Breathe through your mouth when you can._ She understood why immediately. 

Her nose nestled against the skin above Nicole’s clit, blocking her airway when she pressed in closer to get better traction. Waverly positioned her mouth so that she could breathe out of the corner as the middle of her lips held Nicole’s clit in place. Her tongue continued to move in alternating patterns, slowly getting faster. 

“Just like that, Waves, fuck!” Nicole managed with her high, breathy voice. Both of her hands moved to the sides of Waverly’s face. Her thumbs pressed softly against a muscular jaw and her long fingers wrapped gently around the sides of Waverly’s neck. “S-so good, baby…” 

Waverly continued to focus her attention on Nicole’s clit for a short while. The desire to push her tongue inside even more than before suddenly seized her, making her chest catch fire beneath her skin. That desire directly combatted the ultimate ache that came with the mere thought of taking her mouth away from the thing making Nicole into a whimpering, whiny mess. 

Green eyes looked up to find Nicole’s face twisted in the most beautiful way. Her eyebrows were raised and mouth opened wide. Nicole looked just as surprised as she was blissed out. It hit Waverly right between her legs and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter the longer she spent between these long, toned legs. 

They whimpered together when Waverly pulled her lips off of Nicole’s clit just enough to guide her mouth down to where Nicole was most soaked. Experimentally, Waverly licked around Nicole’s entrance slowly. Once… Twice… And then pushed her tongue inside as firmly as she could. The sensation of Nicole’s pussy clenching around her tongue was _heavenly._

“Waverly,” Nicole begged. She dug her fingertips into the skin of the back of Waverly’s neck for a brief moment before loosening her grip again. “God, you’re so fucking hot, baby.” Nicole moaned loudly before letting out a harsh breath through gritted teeth. 

Waverly’s eyes closed and rolled back in her head at the praise. The more Nicole said, the more Waverly realized she could probably climax simply from listening to Nicole Haught tell her how good she was. Waverly made a low, desperate sound of her own and started to move her head. She fucked into Nicole with her tongue as best as she could. 

Nicole knew how it felt to be in Waverly’s position. She knew how sexy it was to have her tongue buried deep in Waverly’s pussy. She also knew how sexy it felt when Waverly couldn’t stop herself from pulling Nicole in closer, deeper. Carefully, Nicole tightened her grip again and helped Waverly every single time the woman pushed her head forward. Her hands held Waverly as close as she could for a few thrusts. 

“Is th-that okay, Waves?” 

Unwilling to pull away again, Waverly nodded and groaned a muffled _“Mhm”_ against Nicole’s skin. 

Nicole kept guiding Waverly’s movements for as long as she could stand it. “I wanna come, I wanna come, Waves. Fuck! I wanna come. I need y-your mouth back on my clit,” Nicole begged, rushing through the words with hopeless urgency. 

Waverly groaned and pulled back. 

“Holy shit,” Nicole gasped. She held Waverly’s face firmly and kept her away from her pussy so that she could take a moment to admire Waverly before the woman sent her over the edge. 

Waverly Earp was always a breathtaking sight to behold. Nicole had been certain for the first few months of knowing the woman that she had dreamed her up, hallucinated her, and brought her to life all on her own. Chiseled jaw… Beautiful green eyes… A smile that crinkled those eyes in a more endearing way than Nicole had witnessed in her twenty-seven years on this earth.

Now, that same perfect woman was between her legs, breath heaving and totally destroyed for her. Her mouth was slick and shining with everything she had done to the officer. That beautiful, immaculate face was ruined in the best way. Nicole had to stare. 

“Wh-what?” Waverly choked out. Her voice seemed almost gone. Everything about her was wrecked. 

Nicole shook her head. “You’re fucking perfect, Waverly Earp. I j-just needed a second.”

Waverly’s eyes fluttered at the continued praise. She whimpered and licked at her lips, tasting Nicole “Please let me make you come. Please, Nicole!” 

Nicole smoothed both of her thumbs over Waverly’s cheeks and nodded. Gently, Nicole guided Waverly’s mouth back between her legs and Waverly did exactly as Nicole had requested moments ago. 

Waverly’s lips wrapped around the most sensitive part of Nicole’s pussy and pressed in close again. Her tongue resumed all of the patterns from earlier that drove Nicole the craziest. 

“Right there! Like that! Like that!” Nicole chanted the second that Waverly fell into the rhythm and motion that she really needed. Despite herself and trying to let Waverly guide the pace, Nicole couldn’t stop her hips from moving to gain the relief Waverly made her so desperately for. 

Full sentences were a thing of the past for at least the next several moments as Nicole approached an earth-shattering climax. A symphony of _yeses, Waverlys, babys,_ and various curse words reached Waverly’s ears and kept her pace exactly what Nicole needed. 

Feeling Nicole tremble this way made Waverly feel absolutely invincible. Waverly, stronger than she looks, was able to keep Nicole mostly in place when the older woman finally orgasmed. A rush of wetness caused Waverly to pull back and gasp. Nicole’s pussy clenched and more wetness spilled out. It was the most erotic thing Waverly’s ever seen. 

Waverly’s eyebrows pulled together and upward. She looked utterly pitiful. 

“C’mere,” Nicole pleaded. Her hands tried to pull Waverly up, but her pull wasn’t as strong as it normally was. Her whole body was weakened by the euphoria that continued to course through her body, settling in everywhere out to every extremity. 

Waverly crawled the length of Nicole’s long body and allowed herself to be guided into another kiss. Kissing like this, with her mouth completely covered in Nicole, drew a throaty sound out of her. 

Nicole licked along Waverly’s lips just before pushing her tongue inside of the mouth, heavy with her own taste. It had never been like this before. The natural taste of Waverly’s kiss mixed with the taste of her own arousal and created a new taste almost as sweet and perfect as Waverly’s kiss mixed with _Waverly’s_ arousal. 

Waverly broke the kiss first, needing to catch her breath from spending so long with her mouth working Nicole’s pussy. Nicole didn’t let a moment go to waste. She ran her tongue along Waverly’s chin anywhere it shimmered, cleaning Waverly up. Her hand followed her tongue and wiped at Waverly’s mouth as best as she could. 

Nicole wiped the excess on the sheets beneath her with a satisfied, dopey grin in place on her lips. Waverly stared down at Nicole in awe as Nicole took care of the aftermath of something so perfect. 

“You okay?” Nicole asked. Her body twitched and she shivered right after she posed the question. 

Waverly grinned and tilted her head. “Are you?” 

“Mmm, Waves, I am _so_ okay. Better than okay. That felt _so_ good.” 

Waverly was already red, so it was hardly noticeable, but she felt the heat creep up to her cheeks and spread back behind her ears again. 

“Did you like doing it?” Nicole moved her hands over Waverly’s back. 

“God yes,” Waverly said, moaning through the words. “I loved it so much. I’m glad-- I’m glad I was good at it and-- your pointer was really great. So was all that other stuff you said while I was doing it.”

“You weren’t bad at it at all, Waves. I knew you wouldn’t be.” 

Waverly brought a finger to Nicole’s chest and started to draw lazy figure eights over the skin there. “Thank you for being so sweet. That helped.” Waverly chewed on her bottom lip, clearly not saying something. 

“What are you holding back?” Nicole inquired with narrowed eyes. 

“I really liked when you were, um, helping me… With your hands. When you pulled me in really close and helped me-- fuck you with my tongue. When you held me there and moved against my mouth. That was really sexy.” 

Nicole raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Mmm, fuck, Waverly… You liked it when I held you and fucked myself against your mouth?” 

Waverly whimpered pathetically and nodded. “Wh-when you say it like that… It got better. Yes, I liked it.” 

A beat of silence passed. “Will you do that to me now?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole groaned. “Eat you out?” 

“No.” Waverly shook her head. “Can I eat you out more… but this time, you just… do that?” 

“Fuck your face?” Nicole gasped dreamily. 

Waverly let her head drop against Nicole’s chest and pressed her lips over and over on the skin she could access. A few seconds later, she raised up to look Nicole directly in the eye when she mustered the courage to say, “Yes. Please, fuck my face, Nicole. I want more.” 

“Shit…” 

Nicole saw the glint in Waverly’s eyes. Waverly’s mouth hung open slightly as she waited for Nicole’s answer. Saying no to Waverly now would be cruel. It was absolutely unthinkable. Waverly looked like the answer to this question was her lifeline. 

“You want more, baby?” Nicole checked one more time, mostly just to hear the neediness Waverly would give back. 

“I do,” Waverly insisted. “I want to feel you come in my mouth again.” 

Nicole growled. One hand grasped at the back of Waverly’s neck the other grasped Waverly’s chin gently. Nicole smoothed her thumb over Waverly’s lips. Waverly stuck her tongue out and chased it. “Fuck… Yeah… Yeah, baby, let me fuck that pretty face of yours. Go on…” 

Waverly listened without another sound. She felt absolutely stupid with hunger all over again. Anything that would get her mouth between Nicole’s legs, Waverly decided she would beg Nicole for. 

The moment Waverly’s mouth pressed against her again, Nicole took that beautiful angel face into her hands and started to do exactly what Waverly wanted. Waverly pressed her hands into Nicole’s hips as they started to roll against her face. 

_Oh god,_ Waverly thought since she couldn’t voice it aloud. As much as she loved having the control of eating Nicole out, she couldn’t decide if she loved this more. Submitting to Nicole and being at her mercy made Waverly feel just as powerful. Muffled sounds from Waverly vibrated against Nicole, adding even more sensation for Nicole. 

“You like that, baby?” Nicole choked out. 

Waverly echoed her earlier muffled _“mhm”_ but left out the nodding. She remained a good girl, keeping her head still for Nicole to use as she wished. 

_Use._ The word entered Waverly’s mind and she made the most depraved sound of the evening so far. Nicole could use her like this any time, any day. Never would Waverly have ever thought the prospect of being _used_ would turn her on. She began to realize. With Nicole, _anything_ would turn her on. 

Nicole barely had time to recover from her first intense orgasm, so she could feel the next one crashing over her sooner than either of them would like. She held onto it as long as she possibly could. 

What an impossible feat. How could Nicole possibly be expected to last when Waverly gave herself so completely to Nicole in every way. That mouth created perfect, delicious friction for every careful movement of Nicole’s hips. Waverly looked absolutely lost in ecstasy. She really loved giving Nicole everything and Nicole loved taking everything into her loving arms and hands. She would nurture it and give it all back to Waverly, time and time again. 

They locked gazes Nicole felt herself beginning to crumble. “God, fuck, your mouth… So fuckin’ sweet,” Nicole praised. “So g-good -- Fuck!” Nicole found the perfect rhythm just as the curse word released into the room. 

Waverly held fast. Her blunt nails dug into unmarred skin. Nicole wanted there to be marks there and so did Waverly. So, she pressed harder. Nicole’s soaked pussy slid against her lips and her tongue in a way that made Waverly, in her delirium, feel like this was what she had been specifically made to do. 

The wish from earlier manifested and Nicole came hard for the second time. The movement of her hips became completely erratic, guided mostly by the involuntary jerking of her body. Waverly felt Nicole’s grip on her tighten and loosen, out of control. She decided that it was time for her to control her own movements again. 

Slowly and softly, Waverly began to lick at all that Nicole had released for her. Nicole spasmed with each swipe, but hearing more sinful sounds from Waverly made it so worth the sensitivity. Eventually, Nicole had to push gently at Waverly’s forehead and force the smaller woman to stop. 

“I c-can’t take anymore right n-now,” Nicole resigned, giggling softly. “Too sensitive, baby. C’mere again.”

Waverly realigned her body on top of Nicole’s. This time, she wiped her own mouth clean before wiping her hand on the bed. Nicole’s arms encircled her and Waverly let herself be nestled against her chest. 

A comfortable silence filled the room. Echoes of filthy words and sounds bounced around in Waverly’s mind as she laid there in pure contentment. If Nicole hadn’t begun to speak, Waverly would have guessed her girlfriend went to sleep. 

“Oh, don’t think we’re done, Waves.” Nicole’s lower register returned and Waverly knew what that meant. “I just needed a short break. You made me come so fucking hard. But I know you’re wet, aren’t you?” 

Waverly whined. “Yes. So wet. B-but-” 

“No buts. I want to try something now…” Nicole began. 

Waverly lifted her head and looked deep into her favorite pair of eyes. Silently, she raised her eyebrows to tell Nicole to ask away. 

“I want you… to sit on my face… And I want to eat you for just as long… Maybe longer… Until you can’t take it anymore. Is that okay?” 

Waverly swallowed. Nerves crept back into her body, but the pulsing between her thighs was much stronger. “I’ve never done that.” 

“That’s okay, baby… You just straddle my face… And hold onto the headboard. You can move as much as you want or you can let me do all the work. But I’m not stopping until you soak everything.”

And she didn’t. 

Waverly and Nicole spent so many hours exploring one another. Every new discovery proved more and more that they just _fit._ Nicole pulled Waverly into her arms once they changed the sheets. 

“Damn…” Nicole said breathlessly. 

“Yeah…” Waverly replied agreeably. 

“That was…”

“Incredible.”

“Yeah… Anything else you wanna try? Because if every one of your ideas leads to nights like this… Count me in.”

Waverly chuckled and ran her nose along Nicole’s cheeks. “Oh, I think I want to try pretty much everything with you… So we have _plenty_ to look forward to, Officer Haught.” 

“And I am looking forward to every single moment you give me, Waverly Earp. In and out of bed.” 

“Speaking of out of bed…” The sound of Waverly’s stomach gurgling punctuates her pause. “We forgot about, um, real eating. I know it’s late, but I could still make us something if you’re hungry.”

“Waverly Earp, you perfect woman. I’m starving after all that exercise.” 

“Got it. One post-mind blowing, absolutely devastingly great sex dinner coming right up.” 


End file.
